dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Człowiek ze stali (film; 2013)
14 czerwca 2013, 21 czerwca 2013 | dystrybucja = Warner Bros., DC Comics | poprzedni film = | następny film = „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości” }} „'Człowiek ze stali'” – film wyprodukowany przy współpracy Warner Bros. i DC Comics, skupiający się na postaci Clarka Kenta znanego jako Superman. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 14 czerwca 2013 roku, natomiast polska odbyła się 21 czerwca 2013 roku. Opis Obce dziecko, Kal-El, zostaje zesłane na Ziemię z niszczejącej planety Krypton, gdzie adoptuje go wiejska rodzina z Kansas, Jonathan i Martha Kent. Stając się mężczyzną, odkrywa swoje niezwykłe zdolności, ale nie zamierza ujawniać ich przed światem. Jego sekret odkrywa dziennikarka Daily Planet, Lois Lane, ale zgadza się utrzymać go w tajemnicy. Na Ziemię przybywa dawny wojskowy dowódca Kryptona, generał Zod, który zamierza zniszczyć Supermana i terraformować Ziemię w nowy Krypton. Clark postanawia bronić swojego domu za wszelką cenę. Scenariusz Na planecie Krypton, naukowcowi Jor-Elowi i jego żonie, Larze, urodziło się dziecko imieniem Kal-El. Po odebranym porodzie mężczyzna udał się do rady najwyższej planety, gdzie próbował ich przekonać do masowego ewakuowania mieszkańców w celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnej śmierci gatunku z powodu niestabilnego rdzenia. Konwersacja została jednak przerwana przez generała Zoda i jego żołnierzy, który dokonali zamachu stanu. Jor-El decyduje się uciec do domu uratować swojego potomka, lecz przed tym wykrada kodeks obywatelski. Następnie wkłada z żoną Kal-Ela do kapsuły, a skradziony element łączą z jego komórkami, odsyłając dziecko na Ziemię, obawiając się najgorszego dla Kryptonu. Chwile przed startem, w mieszkaniu naukowca pojawił się Zod, który żądał od mężczyzny kodeksu, lecz ten nie zamierzał go oddać i wspólnie z żoną uruchomił start kapsuły. To rozwścieczyło żołnierza, który zamordował Jor-Ela. Zod starał się zatrzymać statek, lecz przeszkodziła mu w tym straż Kryptońska, która aresztowała jego i jego naśladowców. Po przeprowadzeniu rozprawy, przestępcy zostali skazani na 300 cykli somatycznego dostrojenia w Strefie Widmo. Przed wysłaniem tam Zod obiecał Larze, że odnajdzie jej syna i nigdy nie będzie on bezpieczny. Niedługo po rozprawie Krypton wybucha, zabijając setki tysięcy mieszkańców planety. Tymczasem statek Kal-Ela ląduje w Smallville w Kansas, gdzie odnajduje go wiejska rodzina Jonathan i Martha Kent. Oboje decydują się przygarnąć młodzieńca i wychowywać jak swojego własnego, ukrywając przed innymi fakty o jego pochodzeniu i nadając mu nowe imię – Clark. Przez wiele lat fizjologia kosmiczna Clarka dawała się we znaki, ukazując tym samym jego zdolności. Dzięki wsparciu rodziców młody chłopak stopniowo uczył się udoskonalać swoje moce, które początkowo powodowały zamieszanie i dyskomfort. Młody Kent wielokrotnie pokazywał się z dobrej strony, ratując wiele istnień, aż w końcu Jonathan postanowił ujawnić nastoletniemu chłopakowi prawdę o jego pochodzeniu. Poradził mu też, aby nie wykorzystywał swoich mocy publicznie, obawiając się, że społeczeństwo nie jest jeszcze na niego gotowe i go odrzuci. Zapewnił jednak, że bez względu na to, czy będzie dobry, czy zły – zmieni świat. Wiele lat później, po tym, jak Jonathan został zabity przez tornado, dorosły już Clark spędzał następne kilka lat swojego życia, wykonując różne roboty pod fałszywymi nazwiskami, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość i zamiary. Ostatecznie odkrył zwiadowczy statek Kryptoński, który pozwolił mu się skomunikować ze świadomością Jor-Ela w postaci hologramu. W tym samym czasie statek odkryła również młoda dziennikarka z Daily Planet, Lois Lane, która została poważnie zraniona w wyniku ataku robota ochronnego. Clark postanowił pomóc kobiecie za pomocą swoich zdolności, a następnie odleciał wraz ze statkiem. Lois postanowiła pokazać zdobytą historię Perry'emu White'owi, który odrzucił ją z obawy o reakcję społeczeństwa. Postanawia więc rozpocząć własne śledztwo, które doprowadza ją do samego Clarka w Smallville. Tymczasem Zod uwolniony kilkadziesiąt lat temu ze Strefy Widmo przez wybuch Kryptona, odebrał sygnał ze statku zwiadowczego z Ziemi. Po przylocie na planetę domagał się, aby ludzkość wydała mu cudzoziemca, który o dziwo w dalszym ciągu się nie ujawnił. Clark postanawia oddać się w ręce wojska Amerykańskiego, które przekazuje zarówno jego, jak i Lois generałowi Zodowi. Na statku kosmita ujawnia Kentowi, że zamierza użyć urządzenia terraformującego Ziemię i stworzyć na jej miejscu drugi Krypton. Tym samym musi wyeliminować ludzką populację i użyć kodeksu do spopularyzowania gatunku, dzięki inżynierom genetyczny. Bohater i dziennikarka rozumieją jednak, że mężczyzna nie ma dobrych zamiarów i uciekają ze statku za pomocą hologramu Jor-Ela. Następnie Clark stawia czoło Zodowi i pokonuje znaczny oddział jego żołnierzy na ulicach Smallville, co przekonuje wojsko, iż Kryptończyk jest po ich stronie. Tymczasem przestępca dowiaduje się, że kodeks jest złączony z komórkami Clarka, więc z wściekłości postanawia uruchomić maszynę terraformującą w Metropolis i nad Oceanem Indyjskim. Lois z pomocą świadomości Jor-Ela tworzy plan, jak uratować planetę i informuje wojsko amerykańskie oraz Supermana, że opuszczenie kapsuły, w której przyleciał Clark, powinno stworzyć osobliwość, która zabierze z Ziemi Zoda i jego wojska do Strefy Widmo. Niszcząc pierwszą maszynę wiele Kryptończyków ginie, a sam Kent zaczyna walczyć z Zodem, który odkrywa swoje zdolności. Tymczasem żołnierze wlatują swoim samolotem w drugi statek, doprowadzając do wytworzenia osobliwości. Tym samym rozwścieczają generała Zoda, który przeciąga walkę na szerokie terytoria miasta. W końcu Superman, chcąc uchronić przypadkowych cywili, jest zmuszony zamordować Zoda. Po tym wszystkim Clark decyduje się na powrót do normalnego życia i zostaje zatrudniony jako dziennikarz w Daily Planet, stając u boku Lois Lane i mogąc tym samym być zawsze blisko problemów, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Obsada Cytaty Ciekawostki * Logo LexCorp wielokrotnie przejawia się w filmie. * Kiedy Superman i generał Zod walczyli w przestrzeni kosmicznej, Zod zniszczył satelitę z logiem Wayne Enterprises. * Komiks „Człowiek ze stali: Prequel” zdradza, że pusta kapsuła znajdująca się w statku zwiadowczym pochowanym w lodzie należała do Kary Zor-El, kuzynki Clarka. * Budynek, w którym Zod odkrywa laser w oczach, jest budynkiem należącym do Wayne Tower. ** W tym samym budynku można zobaczyć plakat „Keep Calm and Call Batman”. Media Plakaty promocyjne Man_of_Steel_Poster_1_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_Poster_2_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_Poster_3_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_Poster_4_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_Poster_5_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_CharPoster_1_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_CharPoster_2_(movie;_2013).jpg Man_of_Steel_CharPoster_3_(movie;_2013).jpg Grafiki promocyjne Man_of_Steel_(Movie_2013)_First_Look.jpg Filmy Człowiek ze stali - I oficjalny zwiastun Człowiek ze stali - II oficjalny zwiastun Człowiek ze stali - III oficjalny zwiastun Człowiek ze stali - Fragment Muzyczny Hans Zimmer Crafting the Score Człowiek ze stali - Wywiad Kevin Costner i Diane Lane Człowiek ze stali - Wywiad Zack Snyder Człowiek ze stali - Wywiad Amy Adams Człowiek ze stali - Wywiad Henry Cavill Zobacz też Kategoria:Filmy aktorskie Kategoria:DC Extended Universe en:Man of Steel (Movie)